


Among pilots

by Adsagsona



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Eventual Smut, Fluff and Angst, M/M, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:29:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 17,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2232417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adsagsona/pseuds/Adsagsona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pre-Knifehead: The Beckets are stars and come to the Australian base to test a new kind of neural connection whilst Gypsy Danger is in reparation.<br/>Chuck Hansen is about to be the youngest Jaeger pilot in history.<br/>Raleigh and Chuck hit it off.<br/>Then Knifehead happens, Raleigh disappears and Chuck becomes the cocky Jaeger pilot, emotional walls firmly up.<br/>What happens when Raleigh surfaces after five years?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was bound to happen some time. I've watched Pacific Rim a couple of times and I'm in love with Raleigh and Chuck, they're both lovely characters to work with. Plus, Mr. Hunnam and Mr. Kazinsky are hot :).  
> I hope you like this and enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it.   
> This is AU, but still Jaeger-centric.

The Australian shatterdome was one of the latest built and therefor the most modern. If there was a new development, you could count on it that the Australians had found it first.   
That was the reason why Stacker Pentecost had ordered his American Jaeger Pilots to travel towards the shatterdome.  
There was new information about the Drift Compatibility, which would allow pilots to connect easier and the neural stress to lessen. 

“Fuck, couldn’t they have given us any better quarters? What is this place?” A blonde young man gritted at his older brother.   
He was used to much better nowadays. They were dressed in the finest suits, or the finest casual gear, they earned not just a living but decent money and everyone wanted a piece of them.   
The older one of the brothers ruffled through his baby brother’s short hair and gave him a slight shove.

“It’s brand new, baby bro, cut them some slack. Put your military gear on before the Marshall gives you rations.”

The blonde gave his biggest grin. “Me? He wouldn’t dare!”   
He put on his dog tags over his singlet and glided into his military pants. His brother was ready way before him, but it took them only five more minutes to put on their ranger vests. 

They read ‘Gypsy Danger’ at the back.

These were the new rock stars of the world, the ones who had gotten through to their fourth Kaiju kill in a row. The Becket brothers.

Strutting down the large hallway of the dome, they were surrounded by people who wanted to congratulate them, wanted to get to know them better, just wanted a piece of their fame. The Beckets were friendly and open to everyone, knowing that to the world they were something special, but they felt like normal guys.  
Yancy made sure that they both remained grounded.

“Raleigh… hey!” 

Raleigh turned around to where the voice had come from. People were clapping around him to congratulate both him and Yancy about their latest victory, but that was already gone for him. He was waiting on the next Kaiju to fight, and then the next, until they would all be gone.   
When he located the boy who the voice belonged to, Raleigh was surprised. The voice had sounded older, but the boy could not be more than eighteen years of age and looked full of admiration for Raleigh. 

“Could I get an autograph?” The boy asked and immediately they were surrounded by others. Raleigh almost regretted stopping, but then he wouldn’t have been met by one of the most gorgeous smiles he had seen to date, along with cute dimples.

“Sure, man.” He answered as he took the pen from the boy, seeing that there was a picture out of a magazine in the boy’s other hand.

“Name?” Raleigh asked and he could understand something in the lines of ‘Chuck’. He nodded and firmly wrote ‘To Chuck’ above his autograph before he got grasped in a tight hug for a moment.

“Thanks, mate.” Chuck said just loud enough for Raleigh to hear before he retreated into the crowd, letting Raleigh wonder about who he was. The crowd dispersed when Stacker Pentecost entered from the other side of the dome.  
Immediately the Beckets went into military stance, saluting their superior. They both had an enormous respect for the man before them, although they did not know much about him. Only that he had been a pilot, and that was enough.

“Mr. Becket.” He nodded towards the both of them before gesturing behind them. “Welcome to our newest dome.”

“Thank you, sir.” They both answered in unison.

And with that, the day to day business began. The Beckets were scheduled to stay in Australia for two weeks to test the new manner of neural connection. They drifted the most easily out of all the Jaeger pilots and therefore would be the most likely to test this new kind of device.   
In between the test they were free to explore the dome and the city of Sydney.

On the second day the brothers had arrived, Raleigh was feeling the jet lag. He had slept for twelve hours and it still felt like a truck had ran him over. Yancy was feeling better, and was harassing his baby brother in going out with him into Sydney.

“Come on, Rals, it’ll do you some good! When are we going to get back to Australia? We might never see Sydney again!” Yancy ruffled Raleigh’s bed hair and flung his blanket away, but Raleigh just turned around with a groan.

After ten minutes Yancy left with a very loud ‘see you later, baby bro!’ and Raleigh was finally at peace. He slept a few hours more and then decided to drag himself out of bed.   
He could go for some breakfast, his stomach was rumbling.   
Quickly dressing himself in ranger gear, he didn’t don his jacket and sauntered through the hallway.

He talked to the first person he noticed and found out where he could find the mess hall. He had gone after breakfast and before lunch, but still Raleigh preferred to be where not so many eyes were watching him.  
He had become very aware of his lack of privacy in the last couple of years and found that he could only be at ease amongst his own. Jaeger pilots and techies.  
Food in hand an in his pockets, he walked on to the Jaeger bay, which he could probably find blindfolded.  
Gypsy Danger had remained in Anchorage for much needed maintenance, while her pilots were out on leave.

Raleigh walked with his head down towards the bay, finding a spot high up opposite of one of the newest Jaegers, which he would have liked to study from up close. Maybe later, when his mind was more up to speed then now.   
Taking a bite from his sandwich, he watched the techies swarm around the huge Jaeger feet, climbing up constructions to repair and restore. Raleigh smiled at the familiar sounds and smells.

“Oh damn, sorry.” He heard somewhere behind him, and he looked around to find the same kid standing there, the one who had asked him for an autograph. 

“Hey Chuck.” Raleigh gave a small smile around another bite of his sandwich. The kid coloured red, probably because Raleigh still remembered his name. Raleigh was used to this kind of stuff, so he didn’t make any remark. 

“I’m in your spot? I could always move.” Raleigh offered and put some of the food he had gathered back into his pockets. 

“No, that’s fine.” Chuck shrugged. 

Instead of leaving, Raleigh moved over so that Chuck could sit next to him. He hadn’t noticed that Chuck was in ranger gear the last time and now he wondered how someone so young could already be a ranger. Chuck looked down at his own gear for a moment before smiling.

“Yeah, youngest ranger of the pack, mate.” He winked. 

“Wow.” Raleigh was impressed. “You’re doing good for yourself then. Have you piloted yet?” 

Chuck sat down next to Raleigh, watching the Jaeger in front of them.

“Not yet, but I’m going to soon. I’m just waiting for my dad to return home. Pentecost said that we should be Drift compatible but we haven’t been tested yet. I would love to go out though… being in a Jaeger is my life.” 

Raleigh nodded, he got that.

When he finished his breakfast, he found Chuck still next to him, quiet, listening and watching how the techies were repairing the Jaeger. Suddenly Chuck stood and watched Raleigh for a moment.

“I’m going to go down and help them out. They need someone with a bit of intelligence to lead the operation.” He was all smile and Raleigh had to laugh at the kid’s enthusiasm. 

“You a techie or a pilot?” Raleigh asked with a smile. 

“Every pilot is a good techie, right mate?” Chuck shot back and waved before racing downwards, towards the Jaeger.  
Raleigh shook his head at the kid’s eagerness, temporarily forgetting how much he loved going out there himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raleigh meets Chuck again in Jaeger bay and they get to know each other a little better but get interrupted by a Kaiju alert. Yancy figures out who Chuck is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the comments and kudos, it's very much appreciated. If Chuck seems softer in this universe of mine, it's because I think Raleigh's disappearance has partly made him who he is afterwards. If that makes any sense, that is...  
> I have no beta, so all the mistakes in here are mine.  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you like it!

The next morning, somewhere between breakfast and lunch, Raleigh found himself en route to his new favourite spot in Jaeger bay.   
The first few hours of the morning he and Yancy had gone through a series of tests, composed to see if they could stand the new sort of neural connection. The lab techs had told them that initially the connection would feel heavier for them, before it would become lighter.  
They had calculated that they needed to connect at least five times before they could feel any kind of progression.

Raleigh sighed at the prospect of doing the test again four times in a row during the next couple of days. He already had a splitting head ache, there was a crick in his neck from laying down in those stupid chairs designed for the tests and he felt dead tired.  
Still in his sweatpants and dark shirt which he had worn to the test, he made his way through the dome, sitting high up to look at the Jaeger-in-construction. He had taken his jacket with him, laying it down on the floor as not to get his clothes dirty and feeling warmer.

He sat down and groaned softly as he rubbed his neck. Fuck, that hurt. 

“Hey!” 

Raleigh looked up to find Chuck there again, just like yesterday. Only now Chuck was wearing a pair of overalls which were tied around his waist by the sleeves to hold them up, and a white shirt covered in grease smears. His face seemed to have gotten the same treatment, although Chuck had tried to clean himself up a little.   
One large smear still sat across his cheek.   
Raleigh thought it looked good on Chuck.

“Hey.” He smiled in response before scooting over again. Chuck sat down next to him and offered one of the sandwiches he produced from a plastic bag.

“They’re from this morning, but if you’re hungry.” Chuck commented as Raleigh took the sandwich and took a bite. It actually felt nice to eat, although he knew that his headache probably would worsen because of it. He had learned over the years that food didn’t agree with him after a neural connection.

“What have you been doing?” Raleigh asked as he made a gesture towards Chuck’s appearance. Chuck looked down and blushed a little, he seemed to have forgotten he looked like a mechanic.

“They’re building a new Jaeger, he’s going to be a Mark 5. He looks amazing, Raleigh, and he isn’t even half way in construction. He’s completely digital, has multiple missiles… just… you know, wow.” Chuck explained and Raleigh listened intently.

“Sounds great. You might be able to pilot him if they keep him here. Does he have a name?” Raleigh asked at the end and Chuck frowned.

“Striker Eureka. I don’t know if that has a good ring to it, it’s nothing like Gypsy Danger. But I don’t think there’ll ever be a second Jaeger like Gypsy.” Chuck blushed a little, like he got caught in his adoration of Gypsy Danger. 

“Yeah, she’s one of a kind.” Raleigh smiled. He missed Gypsy near him, she was as much a part of him as he was of her. “She’s the only lady I know on such an intimate level, but she’s worth it.”

Raleigh heard Chuck’s intake of breath, but he didn’t respond to it. Not many people knew about his preference for men, and he usually kept it out of the press. He felt like he could tell this to Chuck, although it was just a casual comment.

“Oh yeah, she’s definitely worth it.” Chuck smiled and didn’t react on the rest of Raleigh’s comment. “How come she isn’t with you guys? I thought you would test the connection in the field, you know.”

“Well,” Raleigh began and turned his head, which caused him to groan in pain again. He sighed as he laid a hand in his neck, looking at apologetically at Chuck.

“Sorry, those tests kick the shit out of me.” His mouth just ticked up in a slight smile, but Chuck noticed how tired Raleigh was and he kicked himself that he didn’t see it earlier.   
Raleigh watched how Chuck looked at him for a moment and then seemed to make a decision.

“Okay, sit there.” Chuck gestured and Raleigh frowned before doing as Chuck said. He didn’t see how Chuck cleaned his hands as best as he could on a clean rag he had with him in his overalls pocket, before sitting Indian style behind Raleigh.

“Lean forward.” Chuck instructed and Raleigh looked over his shoulder.

“Are you going to tell me what you are going to do? Raleigh asked and Chuck’s hands landed on his shoulders.

“Do you trust me, Raleigh?” Chuck asked softly and a shiver ran over Raleigh’s spine at the sound of Chuck’s voice. He didn’t really know Chuck, he had now met him three times, but he had this feeling that Chuck could be trusted.  
He had just told Chuck didn’t he didn’t like women… he had told about five people that same truth, four of them had been family.

“Yeah.” Raleigh simple replied and he felt Chuck smile behind him. He just hoped that he had been right and that Chuck wasn’t some crazy fan pushing him off the edge of the ledge, which appeared very high above the floor of the Jaeger bay.

When the hands strongly massaged his shoulders, Raleigh moaned his approval. It felt amazing how Chuck’s fingers knew exactly which muscles to stimulate and work out the knots. 

“Man, you’ve done this before… you’re way too good at this.” 

Chuck’s hands stilled on Raleigh’s shoulders and he was about to say something when a shrill alarm sound went off.  
Both men jumped up at the same time.

“Fuck, Kaiju!” Chuck exclaimed as he quickly stood and helped Raleigh up, not even thinking about what he did. They both ran off towards the command centre, where a Jaeger team was already being deployed.

Chuck and Raleigh knew that they couldn’t help, not really, but they wanted to be there to support the team. Raleigh spotted Yancy near Tendo at the command post and he hurried up, stopping right next to him.

“What’s going on?” He asked and Yancy looked up at him, a little annoyed that he hadn’t known about his little brother’s whereabouts. They were used to telling everything to each other, they were more than just brothers, they were partners.

“Category 2 Kaiju, they’ll get him in no time.” Yancy nodded towards the screen where the two dots were almost in perfect alignment. Raleigh was somewhat relieved it was only a category 2, they could be handled quite easily these days.

“Who is the guy you were with?” Yancy asked casually while looking at Tendo’s screen. Nobody was talking very loud as they were focused on the Kaiju, but Raleigh glanced at his brother.   
Did he know something? Could Yancy see it on Raleigh’s face that he was starting to like Chuck? Shit.

“I think his name is Chuck, met him in Jaeger bay. He’s cool.” Raleigh answered with a shrug, trying to play it cool. Of course Yancy could see right through him, but his older brother didn’t comment on it.

Suddenly Tendo cheered as the red dot vanished from the screen. People started clapping and things got quiet again. It was an easy win and when Raleigh looked up to find Chuck in the crowd, he just caught his eye before the Australian walked away.

Chuck winked at him before going out the door.  
Raleigh felt a hand heavy on his shoulder and found Yancy next to him.

“Chuck Hansen? Your cool guy is Chuck Hansen?”

Raleigh shrugged his brother off.

“He’s not my cool guy and why do you call him Hansen?” Raleigh asked as he frowned at Yancy.

“He’s Herc’s son. You better watch yourself, little brother, you don’t want Herc on your bad side.” Yancy grinned before patting Raleigh on the head and going to their quarters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck has found Raleigh's Gypsy Danger jacket and returns it to him. He has something to celebrate and hopes Raleigh will go for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you so much for the nice comments and the kudos! I really, really appreciate them :).   
> About their sexual relationship, I hope to be able to fulfill your requests for Chuck being the dominant one. I have the feeling it is going that way, but like you will notice in this chapter the fun is only just beginning ;).  
> I hope you'll like this next chapter and there will definitely be more to come!

Chuck hadn’t seen Raleigh in two days because of the test the pilots had done. He had asked Tendo and tried to be cool about it, but Tendo had smiled at him when he gave the information.   
He was bored out of his mind when he wasn’t working on Striker and his dad still hadn’t returned. He was scheduled to be back in a week, right around the time the Beckets were leaving again.   
The thought of the Beckets leaving didn’t make Chuck happy at all. 

When Chuck had returned to the spot in Jaeger bay he had been sharing with Raleigh, he had found his Gypsy Danger jacket. He had kept it with him, but since he hadn’t seen Raleigh again afterwards, he now had a good reason to just knock on the door of his room and hope that it would be Raleigh who opened the door.

After his knock, it was Yancy who poked his head out.

“Yeah?”

Chuck had always found the older Becket brother a little intimidating and he stepped back just a bit before he held up the jacket slightly.

“Your brother left his jacket.” Chuck tried and Yancy gave a small smile, opening the door a little further.

“Then I guess you should come in. I was about to go out.” 

Chuck had glanced at Yancy’s clothes and the older Becket spoke the truth. He was dressed as a civilian, in jeans and a button up shirt. He stepped outside so that Chuck could go in.

“Raleigh’s still in the shower.” Yancy commented and his smile got wider when Chuck blushed a deep red at his words. 

“Good luck, kid, you two be careful, alright?” Yancy nodded at Chuck and turned away, walking down the dome’s hallway. Chuck seemed a little confused, he had no idea what had just gone on. Did he have Yancy’s approval? Oh shit, did Yancy know that he liked Raleigh? He was fucked.

“Gods, Chuck, you scared the hell out of me!” He heard at the other side of the room as Raleigh had stepped out of the bathroom, dressed in only a towel. Chuck couldn’t help but stare at the blonde’s chest, wondering how it would feel like under his hands.  
Not able to say anything, he held out the jacket.

“I totally forgot I had it there. Thanks, Chuck.” Raleigh smiled and Chuck went totally speechless at the combination of Raleigh’s bright smile and his almost naked form. He swallowed heavily and looked away.

“Yeah, no worries.” He managed to get out. He heard a slight ruffle and when he turned back Raleigh had thrown on sweat pants and a wide grey shirt. Chuck was sorry that the beautiful sight before him was gone, but he would settle for a clothed Raleigh too.

“I haven’t seen you in two days.” And he hadn’t meant to sound jealous or possessive, but Raleigh just nodded in acknowledgment.

“Tests, headaches… nothing you want to be a part of.” Raleigh answered quietly and Chuck wanted to hold the blonde tightly to him, to relieve some of the pain if he could. But that was part of being a pilot, of enduring that pain and suck it up. Raleigh knew that better than him, because he had already been through it multiple times.

“Of course I do… gonna be a pilot too, you know.” 

Raleigh gestured for Chuck to sit down. Since the bunk was too small for a table and chairs, they were forced to sit on the bed, which was Raleigh’s from what Chuck could gather by the clothes on top of it. 

“They’re going to give us Striker Eureka… my dad and I are going to pilot him.” Chuck announced out of the blue and Raleigh smiled, looking at Chuck.

“Congratulations. That’s all you’ve worked for right there. You’ll be great at it, Chuck, I just know.” 

Chuck silenced, not knowing what to say at the praise coming from a Becket, so he just kind of shrugged it off. 

“I ehm…” He began as he looked back at Raleigh and tried to think of what he was going to say. “I came here to… to give you the jacket, but I kind of wanted to celebrate the good news. Getting Striker, I might be tested in a week with my dad. If you want, that is…”

Wow, he got it out there, but it took some effort. This wasn’t just some guy he was talking to, but someone who was his idol. And he was sitting on his bed, just having seen him come out of the shower. 

“Yeah… what did you have in mind?” Raleigh asked as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees and folding his hands together. 

Chuck surprised Raleigh by quickly laying a hand on Raleigh’s jaw and pulling him towards him just a little, to press a kiss to his closed mouth. Raleigh’s eyes widened at the feeling of soft lips against his and he pulled back.

“Chuck…” He said softly as he put his hands on Chuck’s chest to keep him at a distance.

Chuck’s stomach dropped and he quickly scooted away from Raleigh, standing from the bed and quickly walking to the door. He had made a huge mistake in approaching Raleigh like this, thinking that there could be something between them, even if it was just for fun.

“Chuck!” Raleigh’s voice sharpened and in the next moment the door Chuck already opened, was shut closed, a strong arm near Chuck’s head giving it a final push to let it click. Chuck refused to turn around and face Raleigh.

“I’m sorry… it’s just that… I’m only here for one more week.” Raleigh’s voice had lowered considerably and Chuck barely understood him. He turned around, finding Raleigh’s eyes on him.

“You know what it was like before the Kaiju. Didn’t you just have fun then? Or now, don’t you ever do something stupid? Just say fuck off to the world and what everybody is thinking and go for it?” Chuck asked as he challenged the blonde in front of him. Raleigh liked the kid’s guts.

“I do stupid things all of the time. Yancy warned me about being alone with you, it would get both of us into trouble. If your father finds out then…” Raleigh began, but Chuck cut him off.

“He won’t find out.” He stated. Raleigh sighed and leaned forward slightly, resting his forehead against Chuck’s. Chuck shivered at the touch and steadied himself by grasping at Raleigh’s upper arms, holding them tightly.

“I want to, believe me… you’re a nice guy and you look amazing… but you’re going to be drifting with your dad. If he finds out, I’m dead.” Raleigh whispered.

Chuck didn’t know if he should be angry with Raleigh or kiss him again. 

“I’ll keep it out of the drift if that’s what you’re worried about.” Chuck cupped Raleigh’s face in both hands and looked at him. Raleigh didn’t pull back this time, but just stared at the younger man.

“You can’t keep anything out of the drift, Chuck… doesn’t work that way.” Raleigh finally managed to say, but the Australian shook his head.

“I’m Chuck fucking Hansen, mate… if I say I keep it out of the drift, I will. So we’re good, yeah?” 

They were still in the same position, Raleigh letting Chuck hold him, just lightly laying his hands on Chuck’s hips but not pushing him off. Raleigh laughed at Chuck’s last words and he just nodded his permission.

Chuck pressed a fierce kiss to Raleigh’s lips, before letting go, their lips just a hair’s breath apart. 

“Ssshhh, sweetheart… take it easy.” Raleigh murmured before nipping at Chuck’s lips playfully. Chuck’s breath hitched at the combination of the endearment and Raleigh’s actions.  
He told himself to calm down as he now more gently placed his lips over Raleigh’s and wrapped his arms around Raleigh’s neck.

Raleigh’s response was a sigh as he opened his mouth to Chuck.

Their kiss lasted for long minutes before they had to breathe and they smiled at each other.

“You haven’t kissed much, have you?” Raleigh asked and Chuck huffed. Raleigh pecked him on the lips.

“I’ll see to it that you have plenty of practice.” He winked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what happened after that kiss?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a very long time since I've written anything of this sort of scene, so I'm sorry if I don't live up to the expectations.   
> I do hope you enjoy it :).

They got a lot of practice done when they finally came up for much needed air. They were both still fully clothed, although Chuck’s hands had slipped under Raleigh’s shirt and Raleigh’s hands were tucked under Chuck’s waistband, his fingers brushing over Chuck’s ass.

“Can I see you?” Chuck asked as he brushed his hands over Raleigh’s back. Raleigh shuddered in response. It had been quite a long time since he had felt like this, that someone could so easily turn him on.   
But Chuck was only seventeen.

“Chuck, we don’t have to do anything else. Kissing you is great, I don’t need more.” Raleigh responded as he gently pulled back his hands, brushing them over Chuck’s arms for a moment and holding them there. 

“And what if I need more? I really… I want to see all of you, if that is okay with you. I’ve…” Chuck blushed at what he was going to say, but he looked straight into Raleigh’s eyes. “I’ve fantasized about you, okay? You were always my favourite, you have an incredible body and you’re a nice guy…”

Raleigh shut Chuck up with a kiss, not knowing how to handle the compliments. He cupped Chuck’s face in between his hands and firmly kissed him again, before leaning their foreheads together.

“If you really want to, you can have me.” He whispered softly against Chuck’s lips. “But I… we only have one week, Chuck. I don’t know what’s going to happen after that or where I’ll be. It’s up to you.” 

“Yeah.” Chuck nodded before he let Raleigh step back, taking the hem of Raleigh’s shirt and pulling it over his head. He admired the well-defined chest for a moment, before leaning in and placing a kiss in the hollow of Raleigh’s throat. Raleigh’s soft gasp told Chuck all he needed to know. Raleigh wanted this too.

Chuck kissed further down, wanting to taste every inch of Raleigh’s body, now that he had the chance. He would have never thought to have this opportunity, but he was going to make the most of it, even if it was just for a week. 

Chuck touched, kissed and licked his way down Raleigh’s chest, earning moans and gasps along the way. He smiled as he looked up, finding Raleigh’s eyes closed and his breath shallow.   
He gently brushed his fingers under the waistband of Raleigh’s sweatpants, another shiver evidence of Raleigh’s arousal.

“Can I?” Chuck asked, his lips near Raleigh’s skin as he did.

“Y… yeah.” Raleigh managed to get out. Chuck gently lowered the pair of sweatpants, leaving Raleigh bare for his eyes. It was an impressive picture, one he wanted to remember forever if he could. Chuck was still fully clothed, but Raleigh had been a perfect picture of restraint, although his hands had clenched into fists.

“Come on, babe, sit down.” Chuck directed Raleigh to the bed, kneeling in front of him and without hesitation he took Raleigh in his mouth. Raleigh raised his hips to the hot and wet sensation surrounding him suddenly, but Chuck held him down.

With all the attention he had already gotten from Chuck, it didn’t take long for Raleigh to be near the edge. He tugged on Chuck’s hair and when the teenager let go of him and looked up, Raleigh came, hard.  
He lay down, his muscles refusing to co-operate. Chuck snuggled up to him and pressed a kiss to Raleigh’s lips.

“That was…” Raleigh began as he tugged Chuck a little closer. “I thought you didn’t have much experience.”

Chuck laughed and Raleigh loved the sound of it, Chuck sounded happy when he did. 

“I haven’t kissed many people, but that doesn’t mean I’m a virgin… Took well enough care of you, didn’t I?” Chuck smirked and in other circumstances Raleigh would have wiped that smirk right of his face again, but now he could only agree.

Raleigh pulled Chuck down on top of him and only then noticed that Chuck was fully clothed. He frowned and quickly made work of the buttons on Chuck’s shirt, finally being able to touch the Australian.   
It had taken some time, but now Chuck moaned softly.

“Why so many clothes, sweetheart? Don’t you want to feel me, feel this?” Raleigh asked as he dipped his hand inside Chuck’s pants and boxers, grasping him firmly.

“Oh hell yes…” Chuck hissed as he took Raleigh’s wrist and shimmied out of his pants and boxers as quickly as he could.  
He draped himself over Raleigh and both men groaned at the contact. Raleigh was slowly getting hard again and Chuck couldn’t take much more. He had already showed a lot of restraint as it was.

“Raleigh… babe, can I have you? Fuck you?” Chuck asked in a murmur between kisses. The kisses stopped and they looked each other in the eyes. 

“It’s been some time.” Raleigh answered the question as he turned slightly and produced lube and a condom from a drawer in his nightstand. He handed the both of them to Chuck and laid back down, wrapping his arms around Chuck, silently giving permission.

“I’ll be gentle, slow…” 

Chuck took his time and Raleigh was more than ready when Chuck entered him. 

“Fuck.” Chuck swore under his breath, squeezing his eyes tightly shut, hoping that he could last longer that way. He felt how Raleigh brought him in even closer, a hand on his cheek, patiently waiting until he opened his eyes.

“I’m close… so close.” Chuck was shuddering.

It took him only a little longer, his mouth firmly settling over Raleigh’s shoulder, biting him quite hard. Raleigh had brought his hand between them and came as well.  
“Feeling alright?” Chuck asked as he lifted his head just a little bit. Raleigh had been caressing Chuck’s back absently and secretly Chuck loved this small token of affection, that it seemed more to Raleigh than just a quick fuck.

“Great, you took very good care of me.” Raleigh stretched a little, turning so that he was facing Chuck. 

“Thank you for letting me.” Chuck smiled and kissed Raleigh again, softer than before. Raleigh pulled the blanket over the both of them and they snuggled closer, dozing off.

It seemed like hours later, but in reality it was maybe half an hour, when someone knocked on the door. Raleigh opened his eyes, but didn’t move, as Yancy entered the room and shut the door firmly behind him. 

“Raleigh, we have to go, get dressed.” He ordered. Right then he noticed that Chuck was not only still there but also in Raleigh’s bed. 

“Rals…” Yancy shook his head. Raleigh glared at his older brother, daring him to say anything more. Chuck woke at that moment and looked at Yancy, a fierce blush spreading over his cheeks.

“Is it that late? Fuck, I’m sorry…” He mumbled, but Raleigh laid a hand against his chest so that Chuck stopped his actions.

“Nothing to be sorry about, kid.” Yancy answered, not looking at Chuck, but at Raleigh. “They have made calculations in the lab and they think the next Kaiju will arrive somewhere around Anchorage in about a week. They need us back in Anchorage, brother. We’re leaving in half an hour.” 

“Yance.” Raleigh pulled his boxers on and walked the few steps to the door, behind Yancy. His brother turned around.

“Look kid, it’s great that you’ve met someone, alright… but I can’t help it. I’m not making excuses, this is real. Get dressed and get ready, say goodbye to Chuck. We’re done here.” Yancy clapped Raleigh on the back and then made his way out the door.

Raleigh looked back at Chuck, who was sitting on the edge of the bed. 

“I’m sorry.” Raleigh sighed as he looked defeated. Chuck quickly took the few steps which separated him from Raleigh and kissed him fiercely. 

“Nothing to be sorry about, mate. I understand, pilot business. Just wait until I’m in a Jaeger… you Becket boys will have competition.” 

“I’m sure we will. Take care of yourself, Chuck.” Raleigh didn’t say how much he could care, cared about Chuck, and Chuck didn’t say anything either. 

Just half an hour later Raleigh was flying halfway across the world together with his brother, to save the world just one more time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raleigh has a nice surprise for Chuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Again, thank you for the lovely comments and of course the kudos as well, all of them inspire me.  
> On the technology side of this chapter... I improvised. I have no idea how communication would work in between Domes, but I figured this could work.   
> I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter! :)

Chuck didn’t know what to do with himself. He just had the greatest experience of his life and he couldn’t share it with anyone. He had briefly considered Mako, because she wouldn’t tell anyone. Then he remembered that Mako had gone with her dad to the Hong Kong base and he cursed softly.   
Just his luck. 

Chuck wandered aimlessly through the hallways of the dome, finding himself in Jaeger bay. He climbed up to his usual spot, where he almost thought he would find Raleigh again. When the spot was empty, Chuck was a bit disappointed.   
Of course he realised that Raleigh was a ranger and that he went were he was bidden. His father had done the same many times, taking Chuck with him. That was their way of life and Chuck had not complained about it.

But right now he had a sense of loss.

“Hansen!” One of the techies shouted up to him, knowing that whenever Chuck went missing, he was right on his spot in Jaeger bay.

“Yeah!” Chuck called back, standing so that he could climb down. Once on solid ground again, the techie pointed to a nearby phone.   
Everyone surrounding Jaeger equipment was forbidden to handle any kind of mobile device, in fear of instruments going haywire. Even with all the modern technology, they couldn’t quite make them work together. 

Since most of the underground phone lines still worked, they were maintained as a safe way to communicate throughout the domes, even across the world.

Chuck wiped his hands on his pants and walked to the phone, wondering who the hell would call him here. His dad? He never called just like that. With a small shrug he picked the device from the receiver and held it to his ear.

“Hansen.” Chuck shortly said into the phone.

“Not the best greeting I’ve ever heard, but I’ll take it.” Chuck heard a rough voice say through the phone, the sound a bit scrambled from the long distance call. 

“Who…?” Chuck began before it dawned on him. “Raleigh? What the fuck, mate?!” He almost shouted until he realised just how hard he had spoken by some heads turning in his direction.

The light laughter on the other side sent shivers down Chuck’s spine. 

“Did you really think you would never hear from me again? I’m sorry for the way I left, sweetheart, but I didn’t have a choice.” 

Was Raleigh apologising? He was! Chuck frowned, because he would have never asked that from him. He knew about the duties of a Jaeger pilot and would never criticise. It was nice to hear that Raleigh cared though.

“It could have been… but I wouldn’t have blamed you.” Chuck answered after a few moments of silence. He cradled the phone to his ear and stepped back into the small cubicle of the phone booth, closing the door behind him so the rattling of the machinery wouldn’t disturb him.   
“I’m…” Chuck hesitated, should he say anything, or just keep it casual? Then he thought, to hell with it.

“I’m glad you called… I was missing you.” It came out kind of hurried and Chuck looked around for anyone in the neighbourhood hearing him over, but the techies and Jaeger bay were far too focused on their jobs to notice him.

“I’ve missed you too.” Raleigh softly answered and Chuck smiled, happy that he had made an impression on his long time hero. He could just imagine Raleigh on the other side of the world, in a booth just like him, shut off from the world and cradling the phone to his ear, listening to Chuck’s voice. 

They talked for a long while about everything they had done in the past day, about how Raleigh and Yancy had just barely gotten out of the plane before they got shoved into another kind of test.   
At Raleigh’s explanation Chuck laughed and shook his head.   
Then somebody shut the lights off in the bay and Chuck stood there in total darkness, still laughing.

“I think they’re done for the day.” Chuck sighed as he leaned against the booth. “Don’t you have anywhere else to be, Raleigh? I mean, I’m taking all of your time up here.” 

Again a chuckle followed on the other side of the line. 

“They’re giving us some much needed rest. I think I’ve taken all the tests I can handle.” Raleigh sighed through the phone. Chuck imagined him closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose, like he had seen him do from time to time in those few days they had known each other. 

“Ah, shit!” Raleigh grumbled under his breath before laughing. “They shut lights off here too.. I totally forgot the time…” Raleigh paused and then his voice lowered. “It’s kind of nice, don’t you think, alone in the dark?”

Chuck didn’t know what to say at first, he just tried to breathe as quietly as possible. He had never been scared of the dark and Jaeger bay was his second home, he could stay all night and nobody would worry about where he was. 

“Yeah, it is…” Chuck answered as he stretched his neck.

“I wish I was there with you right now.” Raleigh whispered and Chuck gasped lightly at the sound of his voice so closeby, like Raleigh really was standing in front of him. Images of the night before raced through Chuck’s thoughts. He leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

“Fuck yeah.” He murmured.

“There’s the polite Chuck I know.” Raleigh answered and Chuck grinned into the phone, hoping that he wouldn’t loose Raleigh’s attention now. 

“What would you do if you were here right now?” Chuck asked as he heard a small gasp straight into his ear. He hadn’t really thought this through, but he figured they could just go with it, they were both all alone in the dark after all.

“I would get my hands all over you, touch every inch of you…” Raleigh sighed softly. “Would you like that?”

“Definitely.” Chuck moaned as he ran a hand under his shirt, touching his fingertips to his stomach, slowly going lower. “I would probably have torn your shirt off already, I can be very impatient sometimes.” 

He heard the laugh coming through with a moan somewhere mixed in between. Raleigh was touching himself too, Chuck was sure of it. He could tell by the small hitches in Raleigh’s voice.

“Would you touch me too?” Raleigh asked and Chuck almost huffed. Like he could stay away from such an amazing body. 

“I would touch you, kiss your lips, your neck… maybe bite a little, would you like that? I’d go lower, my fingers brushing over your chest and your stomach. Are you hard for me, Raleigh? Do you want me?” 

“Yeah… want… need…” Raleigh whimpered and Chuck closed his eyes, imagining taking care of Raleigh like that. He could almost feel Raleigh’s skin under his fingers and lips. He quickly worked the buttons on his trousers, taking his length in his hand and moving at a slow pace.

His moan mingled with Raleigh’s.

“’M so close…” Chuck managed to whisper into the phone. 

“Come for me, Chuck… want to… hear you…” Raleigh answered and the rough edge to his voice sent Chuck over the edge. His low moan reached Raleigh, who came at the sound of Chuck’s voice.

“Fuck.” Chuck heard Raleigh say as he sat down in the booth, sliding down the side as he tried to catch his breath.

“Yeah, you can say that.” Chuck answered with a smile. 

“That’ll keep me going for a little while at least.” Raleigh responded. “We should get cleaned up… talk to you tomorrow?” Raleigh asked and Chuck smiled happily. Raleigh wanted more than just this, he was sure of it. Maybe they did have some kind of future together.

“Yeah, tomorrow.” Chuck answered.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raleigh looses his brother and takes it badly, disappearing into the crowd as soon as he is able. When Pentecost finds him again, Raleigh returns to the Dome and to Chuck, who is far from happy to see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angst, drama... not the chapter I really desire to write but one that had to be written in order for this story to progress. Chuck and Raleigh are in the same Dome again, although it is not a happy reunion.   
> Thank you for the nice comments, they inspire me.

Raleigh had woken up in hospital, barely remembering what happened to him. When the sedation slowly dissipated in his body, doctors were talking about tests. The neural load he had taken on himself could cause brain damage and they wanted to know how much.   
He would be their study case, their guinea pig.

The night after he had woken up again, he couldn’t go to sleep. His brother was with him constantly, calling him, wanting him near. Raleigh did everything he could to answer, but always had to conclude that Yancy just wasn’t there anymore. It tore him apart. One half of him, the better half, was missing, although he physically was still present.

Raleigh barely heard the doctors, when Pentecost came to visit him, he turned his head to the wall. He couldn’t hear anyone but Yancy yelling in his head. His last sentence, half finished, still lingered. The pain and fear were more than he could bear.

Raleigh didn’t think about Chuck, there was no room for him in his soul or mind. The hole Yancy had left behind too great to fill, the presence Yancy took up in his head too large for him to think about anything else.

They didn’t understand. The doctors didn’t, they only cared about his body and once that would be healed, he could step into a Jaeger again. He was a soldier after all. Pentecost didn’t, although he was the one who understood best. Pentecost couldn’t step into a Jaeger again in his condition, but he thought that the best remedy for Raleigh was to just get into Gypsy again when she was repaired.

Raleigh recovered in hospital in silence. A day before he would be officially released, he packed his things and disappeared.

He hadn’t known where to go first, but he figured that they would be looking for him so he went into the wild. Raleigh hitchhiked out of Anchorage and walked a great distance until he was in the smallest of villages one could imagine. These people didn’t mix with outsiders, but since Raleigh didn’t seek them out, they let him live on the outskirts, fending for his own.

It took a few months living with only Yancy in his head, that Raleigh began to crave company again. If only to hear others speak, he made his way to the one local bar the village had, drinking a beer and watching television.  
It was there he heard about Striker Eureka’s first victory and he saw Herc and Chuck Hansen standing in front of the camera’s, earning praise for their victory.

Chuck looked as handsome as ever.

In the next few weeks the talks about the Wall of Life made it to the remote village and Raleigh knew what he should do. If he could not be in a Jaeger anymore, he had to make a living somehow. He had taken up all of his savings when he had left Anchorage. Thanks to his life as a Ranger he had accumulated a nice sum, but it wouldn’t be enough to keep him alive for the rest of his years.

So Raleigh walked back to where he came from and searched for a random job on the wall. Sometimes he could earn money for a day or two, then a week nothing… but he kept on travelling with the wall. Some of the men recognised him, but he refused to talk to them and they seemed to respect the fact that Raleigh kept to himself. The whole world knew about his loss after all.

One in a while Raleigh looked up at his lunchbreak when there was another Kaiju attack. He was interested, but he tried to keep it at a distance. In these days and nights Yancy spoke up the loudest and Raleigh had tried to avoid the Kaiju as much as possible, certainly when a pilot lost his life. It was too much like his own situation and it brought back too much sometimes literally painful memories.

When the alert ran through the ruin of the old building they were working at, building the wall around it, Raleigh carefully made his way down the steel beams they were erecting before the wall itself would be built. They wanted it firm enough to withstand a Kaiju, but if they workers were honest, they knew that no wall could be strong enough to keep those monsters out.

They seemed to be the only ones who realised that, because the Jaegers were going to be decommissioned soon… Raleigh had shaken his head at the news, because even if he was never going to step foot inside a Jaeger again, his fellow Rangers were the ones risking their lives out there. And a lot of them had died in the course of the last years.   
It had hurt Raleigh, because he had known a lot of them, and he mourned for them, but not as much as he had to mourn Yancy time and time again.

Chuck though, he had been a victor every time. Raleigh was glad.

It wasn’t until a Kaiju breached the wall in Sydney everyone began to see that the Jaeger program might be the best defence human kind had left. Raleigh had walked away from the television. He had known how futile their attempt was to build the wall, but he had to make a living. This was the best he could do.  
Hearing Chuck’s voice, he turned around briefly, hearing him sneer about mediocre pilots and Raleigh shook his head. What the hell did he know?

The surprise came out of a helicopter, in the form of Stacker Pentecost. Raleigh had honestly thought that he would never see the Marshall again.   
He wanted to hear the Marshall out, but he was not intending to come back on his original decision.

“I can’t.” He just said. Raleigh couldn’t have anyone in his head ever again. He tried to explain this to Pentecost, but he didn’t get any compassion from the man. Raleigh apologised and meaned to go, but what Pentecost said next drew him out.

Would he waste the rest of his probably short life on the wall? So he looked back at Pentecost, the man still unwavering in front of him, and he nodded. This would happen.

The helicopter ride was silent, but it was quite obvious that Stacker was not going to let Raleigh go anywhere but to the last Shatter Dome in Hong Kong. He was not leaving Raleigh out of his sight.

When Raleigh stepped off, the slight woman in front of him was presented to him as Mako Mori. It was only when he could respond to her in her own language that Raleigh could get a smile out of her, but at least he had earned her respect. His nod to her was the same and when they walked inside the Dome, Raleigh was hit by a string of memories of his glory days. How much it had changed.

“I didn’t know it was this bad.” He half murmured, but Pentecost had heard him and told him about the four remaining Jaegers and the one Raleigh would be piloting. He didn’t name Gypsy, but Raleigh just knew that they wouldn’t bring him back for anyone else but her. He had been her first and best pilot, together with his brother. Raleigh knew that he would never be as good a team with anyone else.

When Raleigh got his first glance at Chuck, the Australian didn’t even blink. Herc greeted Raleigh like an old friend and Raleigh realised that Chuck had kept everything they had done together out of the drift like he had promised. For everyone concerned, Raleigh and Chuck were complete strangers.

It seemed that even Chuck didn’t even care to talk to Raleigh. The American was fine with that, he didn’t need more memories haunting him.  
It wasn’t until they next they at lunch time they had their first confrontation. Chuck hissed his venom at Raleigh and Raleigh took it. He kept his cool, something he had learned over the years and something Chuck had always lacked.

When Raleigh had to spar to find his co-pilot, he felt Chuck’s eyes on him. They had been drawn towards his scars and Raleigh briefly cursed himself for not covering them up, but he had never been ashamed of them. They were as much a part of himself as the rest of his loss and he carried them without another thought.

Raleigh was happy with Mako being his co-pilot. Pentecost was not. He tried to convince Mako, but out of respect for her adoptive father, she didn’t tell Raleigh what really was playing.

Raleigh made his way to his own quarters, but was intercepted by a strong hand pushing him up to the wall behind him. They were in the middle of the large hallway, but it was mostly empty. This shatterdome was not the buzz of activity it had once been.

Chuck grasped the front of Raleigh’s baggy shirt and held him against the wall. Raleigh could have shaken him off, but he chose not to.

“What the hell is your game, Becket?” Chuck hissed between his teeth. It was clear that he was angry and Raleigh didn’t do anything to make him back down. He knew that Chuck would be angry at him and he could take it. Just another one not wanting him back, it didn’t matter anymore.

“I don’t have a game, Chuck. I’m just here to help.” He answered truthfully. 

Chuck let go of him and step back.

“Yeah well… it would be better if you just stayed where you were, at your wall, instead of helping me to an early grave, like you did your brother!” Chuck spat at Raleigh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck realises his mistake, but he is not going to apologise... well, not before he gets an explanation from Raleigh. Because he is done waiting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for the nice comments I receive each time, and not forgetting the kudos of course. Like I said before, they inspire me.   
> I hope you guys like this next chapter, where our boys are working through some stuff.

Chuck only realised what he had said when the words were out of his mouth. He gasped at the gravity of the words and looked at Raleigh’s face. His expression turned from quiet ease to angry in a matter of seconds. His fist came flying and Chuck didn’t have the time to duck, he hit the ground and groaned.

“Don’t you /ever/ talk about my brother like that again.” Raleigh stood towering over Chuck, his hands clenched to fists. He took the few steps to his own quarters and shut the door behind him, leaving Chuck in the middle of the hallway.

Shit. 

Chuck silently crawled upright and cursed himself under his breath. He still was of the same opinion that Raleigh was indeed a washed up has been, but that wasn’t Yancy’s fault, it was Knifehead’s. And Raleigh’s, for not returning when he had the chance.  
He really shouldn’t have said that.

Chuck sighed and turned, walking out of the sleeping quarters. He slammed his fist against the wall in utter frustration. Why had Raleigh returned? He should have stayed on the wall so Chuck could keep piloting Striker Eureka and forget Raleigh even existed.   
But had he really forgotten?  
Every time he talked about mediocre pilots on television he was challenging Raleigh, knowing that he was out there somewhere. Believing that the man he once held dear didn’t die, but just kept himself from the world.  
Chuck had dared Raleigh to come out with each Kaiju kill.  
Raleigh had never risen to the bait.

With an angry growl Chuck turned around towards Raleigh’s quarters again. Hell if he was going to apologise for Yancy without a proper explanation from Raleigh. And he was going to get one now, whether the other wanted it or not.  
He knocked on the door, but no answer came.

“I know you’re in there, Ray. Open up!” Chuck banged on the door again and this time Raleigh opened the door and blocked the entrance, looking at Chuck.

“What?” He snapped at Chuck and the Australian lost just a bit of his edge, but he took the one step up so that he was level with Raleigh.

“You fucking disappeared on me.” He hissed through clenched teeth, which took Raleigh completely by surprise. He had expected some sort of apology, although he knew by now that Chuck didn’t do apologies… but at least something for what he said about Yancy. Even Chuck had some kind of decency left.   
So Raleigh repeated himself.

“What are you talking about, Hansen?” Raleigh sighed, suddenly tired of all of this. He should have just stayed away, would have been better for everyone.

“Let me in.” Chuck answered shortly. Raleigh looked at Chuck and apparently found the reason he needed to step back and open the door a bit further, so that Chuck could step inside. Chuck looked around for a moment, noticing the pictures on the wall and going towards them.   
Raleigh followed Chuck’s movements in silence.  
“I’m sorry what I said about Yancy, I didn’t mean it.” Chuck mumbled as he was standing with his back to Raleigh. 

“Was that it?” Raleigh asked as he leaned against the small table. Now that he was alone in a room it was more spacious than before, but in reality he would have given anything to have second bed in there, with Yancy throwing a ball at the ceiling out of boredom. Raleigh crossed his arms over his chest, he was about done with Chuck Hansen.

Chuck turned around.

“No, that wasn’t it.” He grumbled under his breath, barely loud enough for Raleigh to hear. He stepped towards Raleigh, poking a finger at him.

“Where were you?” Chuck asked and Raleigh blinked, not knowing what to say.

“Where were you, five years ago, when everything went to shit in here? I understand that you had a terrible time when Yancy was taken from you, I get that… but afterwards… Why didn’t you come back, Raleigh?” Chuck’s voice had gone from angry to disappointed to downright sad in a matter of seconds. His expression was not the one of the cocky Jaeger pilot, but that of an insecure young man who just wanted answers.

Raleigh didn’t feel like he should explain himself to Chuck Hansen, but he remembered the way Chuck talked to him five years ago, an eternity ago, and he let his hands fall to his sides, slowly but surely bringing down some of the walls around him, the walls he had so expertly built in his time at the Wall of Life.

“There is no afterwards, Chuck.” Raleigh began softly and he looked at the other with eyes so full of pain that the Australian couldn’t say a word. Whether he wanted to or not, he still cared deeply for Raleigh, emotions hidden beneath layers upon layers of self defence.   
How Raleigh appeared for him now, it made Chuck want to take the other man in his arms and never let go.

So Chuck stepped a bit closer still, Raleigh’s eyes on him.

“Yancy… he’s there. With every move I make, everything I do… When it is too quiet, I hear him. He didn’t just die, he was ripped away from me in the middle of a drift. I hope you never have to experience it, Chuck.” 

Chuck couldn’t take it anymore. He charged forward and grasped Raleigh, holding him by the waist with one hand and by his shoulders with the other, wrapping his arms tightly around the other man. Chuck buried his head in Raleigh’s shoulder and sighed deeply.   
He had longed for this kind of contact for a long time. The tension slowly left his body

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry…” Chuck kept repeating. 

Finally Raleigh moved as well, wrapping his arms around Chuck and leaning in close. 

“I’m sorry too.” Raleigh stated, which made Chuck look up.

“I knew that you… I knew that you would be waiting for me when I got out of the hospital. But… I forgot you. In those first few months when I resided in hospital rooms you weren’t there. In my head and my heart, there was only room for Yancy, nobody else.” Raleigh sighed deeply at his confession.

“And afterwards.” Raleigh shrugged, he had already said there had been no afterwards for him. 

“I’m only here because Pentecost asked me, because it would be for Gypsy. One more time, to save the world. I hoped that you wouldn’t have to see me, that you could go on with being the best Jaeger pilot out there.” Raleigh’s lips ticked up in a smile and Chuck smiled back slightly.

“Really? Is that the only reason you are here? To die for the world?” Chuck asked as he lifted his hands, unlocking his arms from around Raleigh’s body and moving his hands to cup Raleigh’s face, looking him in the eyes.

“Tell me the truth.” Chuck challenged.

Raleigh looked down and wrapped his hands around Chuck’s wrists, bringing them down and holding on. 

“There is nothing else for me here.” Raleigh said, but he didn’t let go of Chuck’s wrists. “I’m a washed up has been, Chuck… I’m not…” Raleigh closed his eyes, trying to get the words out which would get Chuck to leave him alone, so that he could get into Gypsy and leave everything else behind.

Chuck didn’t need this kind of distraction and Raleigh knew. But Raleigh couldn’t let go.

“I’m not the guy from five years ago, I’m not one of the Becket brothers anymore… it’s just me, Raleigh. Not even that, because a part of me has gone with Yancy. I’m damaged goods.” Raleigh stated, biting his bottom lip afterwards and finally letting go of Chuck’s wrists, stepping back in the little space they had.

“So yeah, saving the world should be the only reason I’m here.” 

Chuck heard the words, but he couldn’t believe them. Only when Raleigh’s last sentence went through to him, Chuck realised that maybe Raleigh wanted this again too. It wouldn’t be the same, but it would be them together.  
And maybe that was enough.

Chuck was about to say something when the Kaiju alert went off. 

“Fuck!” He cursed loudly as he now ran through the door, Raleigh close on his heels. Chuck had to go to Striker Eureka, Raleigh wouldn’t be going out tonight.   
When their ways parted, Chuck held Raleigh back, tugging on his arm until they were close enough to press a kiss to Raleigh’s lips.

“We ain’t done, you hear! I’m coming back and we’re working this out!” He shouted over the roar of the engines starting up.  
Raleigh nodded, embracing Chuck quickly and kissing his cheek. 

“Stay safe.” Raleigh said into Chuck’s ear before letting Chuck go.

He had to believe Chuck would make it back.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raleigh and Mako have defeated the Kaiju and return as victors. Chuck waits for Raleigh to thank him and to talk, but things don't go quite as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again I'm very grateful for all the nice comments and kudos I've gotten on this story and I thank you for every single one of them. I hope you enjoy this next chapter as well...  
> If my writing is a little sappy, I'm still on a high from meeting Liam Mcintyre (Spartacus) ;), so don't get mad at me lol.

In the end Raleigh and Mako saved the day. Pentecost hadn’t been happy that Gypsy had to be deployed, but they worked excellent, the three of them together.   
Raleigh, for the first time since long, had the feeling that he had done some good in this world and he had smiled brightly at Mako when it was clear they weren’t hurt and Gypsy could still be repaired.

They had saved the city.

Going back to the Shatter Dome was like reliving the old days, but without Yancy. The applause was fast and brief. The Marshall already had a plan to get the two remaining Jaegers out there, towards the Breach.   
Both pilots and Jaegers only had time until Gypsy and Striker were repaired.   
Raleigh and Chuck looked at each other from across the bay. There was no time left.

Chuck didn’t waste any of the time they still had. Just out of his driver suit, he walked towards Raleigh’s quarters, but he did not find the American there. So he waited on the steps, because he didn’t want to miss Raleigh getting in.   
His patience was rewarded only ten minutes later, when Raleigh appeared in his usual baggy attire, the too large woollen sweater hiding his frame, his thumb hooked behind the belt holding up his cargo pants.   
Chuck had to smile at Raleigh’s good mood. For one minute he believed the golden Becket boy was back.

He only had to gaze in Raleigh’s eyes to know that things hadn’t changed that much, but there was a new light in those eyes. Chuck hoped he would see it time and time again. He didn’t dare to think beyond the Breach, but he had to let himself hope that they would come out alive.

“Hey.” He smiled and stood when Raleigh neared the door.

“Hey.” Raleigh smiled back, reaching behind Chuck and opening the door to the both of them. Chuck didn’t even have to ask to come in, he just followed Raleigh and closed the door behind him. 

“Did you really hit them with a flare gun?” Raleigh asked and Chuck began to laugh and shrugged. 

“Was the best thing we could think of at that moment… We weren’t going to back down. But you really saved the day, Rals. You did terrific out there.”

Chuck stepped forward, into Raleigh’s space. 

“Praise from Chuck fucking Hansen himself, wow.” Raleigh grinned as he hid the reaction the name ‘Rals’ brought out in him. Chuck never called him that, that was Yancy’s pet name for him.   
Raleigh leaned forward, not touching Chuck, his lips brushing over the other man’s cheek before briefly nipping at his earlobe.

“I heard you were cheering Gypsy on.” He whispered softly into Chuck’s ear. Chuck shivered under the attention and wrapped his arms around Raleigh’s neck, pulling him in closer, placing his hand on the back of Raleigh’s head so that he would stay right there.

“I will always cheer for Gypsy, mate, always.” Chuck answered the whisper with a soft murmur of his own. Raleigh lifted his head and both men looked at each other, before Chuck stepped back, his fingers just touching Raleigh’s.

“I want to see.” He stated as his fingers now touched Raleigh’s left arm briefly, indicating what he meant. Raleigh frowned and shook his head.

“No… Chuck…” 

“Come on, Raleigh.” Chuck gently laid his hands on Raleigh’s hips. “Remember when I asked if I could see you a few years back? This is just the same.”

“It’s not, Chuck. There is…” Raleigh sighed and looked down. Then he seemed to straighten himself and he laid his hands over Chuck’s, tucking them under his sweater and shirt, before letting go again, silently granting permission.  
Chuck was quick to give a small smile and then he helped Raleigh out of his sweater and shirt. 

When the sweater came off, Raleigh let his hands fall to his sides and closed his eyes. He was determined not to see the look on Chuck’s face when he finally got to explore the scars on Raleigh’s body. 

“Aren’t you going to open your eyes?” Chuck asked as he let his fingertips trail over the upraised skin. Even after five years, Raleigh could easily feel how Chuck traced the intricate patterns on his left side. He shivered as Chuck brushed over the lines and kept as still as possible.  
Slowly he blinked and opened his eyes, seeing Chuck right in front of him, not wavering. His eyes didn’t show any sign of disgust or fear, just acceptance.

“There you are.” Chuck smiled and Raleigh felt a pang of regret when he noticed how much the other man cared about him. He had left Chuck just like that for five years and still the Australian seemed to genuinely want him. Feelings he had denied for so long bubbled up to the surface and Raleigh pushed Chuck away, just slightly, enough for him to turn around, grasping for Chuck’s hand so he could hold the other close to him but still have his space.

“Raleigh?” Chuck asked and the older pilot couldn’t answer, tears threatening in his eyes. He squeezed Chuck’s hand in hopes that he would understand. Chuck didn’t relent however and soon Raleigh felt a gentle hand on his cheek, moving him so that he would turn again. 

“Don’t hide from me.” Chuck ordered softly as he wrapped his arms around the other man, allowing Raleigh to bury his face into his shoulder, essentially doing the same thing as before.

“I.. I can’t, Chuck. He’s so close right now, all I can hear in my head is him.” Raleigh whispered into Chuck’s skin and Chuck worried his lower lip. Who was ‘him’? Had Raleigh seen someone else in those five years? The jealousy he felt at the possibility was alien to Chuck and he breathed deeply to contain himself. He had done the fighting thing once with Raleigh ,didn’t help either of them.

“Him?” He therefore asked as he let his fingers ghost over Raleigh’s back, trying to offer comfort.

“Yance.” Raleigh answered shortly and Chuck sighed. Of course, how didn’t he think of that? How stupid was he to want to see those scars when Raleigh obviously felt vulnerable? He could be such a jackass.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…” He began, but Raleigh cut him off by hugging Chuck even closer.

“Not your fault.” Raleigh mumbled as he continued to hold Chuck, drawing comfort from the simple touch. Chuck released one hand and bowed down, picking up Raleigh’s sweater from the ground and helping him to put the garment on again.   
Even though they wouldn’t have much time left, Raleigh was in more need of comfort than anything else and Chuck would look after him.

“Come on, let’s get you to bed so you can get some sleep.” Chuck tugged on Raleigh’s hand, which he hadn’t let go in all the time they were embracing, and Raleigh followed towards the small bed, where he quietly settled.

“I’m sorry.” Raleigh murmured, not even looking at Chuck. He looked at his hands and Chuck could see how he fidgeted, not at ease, not the calm Raleigh he had gotten to know.   
Raleigh was afraid.

“You have nothing to be sorry about. It’s a hard time right now and… well, you’ve been through much.” Chuck tried his best, although he was never very good at words. He felt Raleigh pull him down, being enveloped in between his arms and legs, hugged close into his form.

“Please stay.” Raleigh then said and Chuck let out a soft laugh, looking in between them and then into Raleigh’s eyes.

“Like I can go anywhere now.” He shook his head and wrapped his arms around Raleigh in return. The American seemed to relax at the gesture and Chuck sighed softly, hoping that sleep would claim him too.

There would only be hours left until they would go for the Breach, but they would let Raleigh have a few peaceful hours of sleep.   
Chuck would see to it that they would.  
And if he could, he would see to it that Raleigh’s nights would be peaceful from now on, because he was determined to see the other survive.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck wakes up with Raleigh next to him and can't resist...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another brief pause before we head to the Breach. Thank you once again for the comments and kudos.  
> I hope you enjoy this next chapter!

When Chuck woke up, it was only an hour or two later and he was surprised that he had dozed off. Raleigh was sleeping next to him, snoring softly into the pillow which they had shared. He had thrown his sweater off somewhere in his sleep, it now lay at the foot of the bed.   
Chuck had never seen Raleigh so at peace before, his face so relaxed and he found that he loved that look on the American. Oh, he could look into those blue eyes forever, but now he had the opportunity to really explore Raleigh.

His fingers brushed through Raleigh’s hair and the other hummed in his sleep, turning just a little so that he lay down with his back to Chuck, his left arm above the blanket so the scars were exposed. Chuck resisted the urge to trail over them and settled for touching Raleigh’s neck, to which another small sound formed in Raleigh’s throat.

“You do like me touching you, don’t you?” Chuck whispered with a small smile as he pulled the blankets back a little, exposing more of Raleigh’s bare skin. He pressed a kiss in between Raleigh’s shoulder blades, but this time Raleigh didn’t respond and slept on. Chuck continued his exploration, pressing butterfly kisses to Raleigh’s shoulders.

He reached across Raleigh’s waist, Chuck’s fingers settling on Raleigh’s chest and then slowly settling so that they dipped just below the waistband of Raleigh’s pants. Raleigh now moaned lowly at the contact and it seemed like he was having a very nice dream as far as he was concerned. 

It was only when Chuck wrapped his hand around Raleigh’s cock and he responded, that Raleigh sleepily opened his eyes, looking over his shoulder towards a grinning Chuck.

“Hey.” He mumbled as Chuck lowered his head just enough so they could kiss. Raleigh arched into Chuck’s touch and his left arm disappeared under the blankets, settling over Chuck’s ass and pulling him in closer, so that Chuck was pressed closely to him.

“You look downright gorgeous, do you know that?” Chuck whispered into Raleigh’s ear as abandoned Raleigh’s length, earning a whine from the other man. He hooked his fingers in the waistband, bringing them down lower, exposing Raleigh’s ass to him. He fumbled with his own pants and boxers.

Both men groaned when they touched skin to skin.

“Better.” Raleigh uttered. He wiggled slightly, so his pants rode even lower and Chuck helped him by sliding down Raleigh’s body, pulling the pants off completely. 

“Up.” Raleigh mumbled as he reached for Chuck again, angling his head so that Chuck would have it easy to kiss him. Chuck obliged and pressed closer to Raleigh, his chest flush to Raleigh’s back, his hands splaying over the other’s chest, touching as much flesh as he could.

Raleigh sighed softly and seemed to relax into Chuck’s hold.

“You’re going to fall asleep on me?” Chuck asked as he flicked Raleigh’s ear lobe with his tongue. Raleigh hummed and shook his head. 

“Not a chance… just feels so damn good.” Raleigh answered. He hissed when Chuck used his teeth to nip at Raleigh’s neck. 

“Are you done hiding then?” Chuck asked as he touched Raleigh’s scars, just brushing over them, but the question obvious. He wanted Raleigh, so much it he had difficulties breathing sometimes, but if he couldn’t have him all, he would back down. 

Raleigh wrapped his hands around Chuck’s wrists, scooting forward so that he could turn around. He let go just for a few seconds as he lay down opposite of Chuck, looking into his eyes.   
Chuck held his breath as Raleigh cupped his jaw, bringing their lips together in a sweet close mouthed kiss.

“Make me forget why I’m hiding, Chuck. Even if it’s just for these couple of hours, just… please.”   
And how difficult it was for Raleigh to speak those words, honest with himself and his lover. He wanted this, wanted Chuck, wanted to forget they were preparing for the end of the world, wanted Yancy to take the backseat in his life again so that he could move forward.   
Raleigh’s eyes said more than his words and Chuck understood.

It was Chuck’s turn to wrap himself tightly around and kiss him fiercely. He poured everything he felt right into that one kiss, hoping that Raleigh could understand what he wanted to say.   
Raleigh melted into the kiss, gasping as Chuck squeezed his ass.

“Want you.” Chuck mumbled against Raleigh’s lips, before kissing him again, not giving Raleigh the chance to answer.   
The other pilot just pressed a little closer still and Chuck smiled, lowering his head to Raleigh’s jawline, kissing here and there. When Raleigh’s reactions encouraged him, Chuck moved on towards Raleigh’s left, where he stopped near the pilot’s shoulder, looking up, asking for permission.

Chuck hadn’t forgotten Raleigh’s tears and hesitation from the previous night, but he wanted to do as Raleigh had asked, to make him forget. If he could start with showing Raleigh that he didn’t care about the marks from the drive suit, Raleigh might be able to focus on Chuck instead of anyone else.

Raleigh had closed his eyes at Chuck’s ministrations, they fluttered open when he realised they had stopped, Chuck had stopped, and for a brief moment fear flashed through him. But Chuck’s weight and warmth still pressed closely to him. Raleigh managed to gaze down at Chuck, who waited on him to give the okay.

Raleigh breathed deeply and nodded, letting Chuck trail his scars with careful fingers, just lightly touching, sending a shiver down his spine. Then Chuck continued, placing soft kisses at each starting point where the drive suit had burned the worst, his tongue laving the marks downwards towards his forearm.  
Raleigh’s breath hitched.

Chuck looked up again, a quick smile breaking through, before leaning forward again and giving the scars on Raleigh’s chest the same treatment. By the time he was done, Raleigh didn’t have a single thought which wasn’t about wanting and needing Chuck.

Chuck crawled over Raleigh’s body, supporting his weight on his hands. Raleigh opened his legs, letting Chuck slot between them, creating a friction between the both of them which made them moan.   
Chuck leaned forward, his mouth covering Raleigh’s, his tongue slipping in between Raleigh’s lips to explore familiar territory. Chuck could easily kiss Raleigh for the entire night, but he had other plans. 

“Babe…” Chuck began, placing a kiss to Raleigh’s neck. Raleigh blinked a couple of times, lost in the sensation of getting all of Chuck’s attention. He smiled brightly as he noticed Chuck above him, just reaching enough so he could kiss Chuck’s lips.

“It’s ‘babe’ now?” Raleigh asked and Chuck smirked. 

“Darling, babycakes, love, honey, cutie…” Chuck tried. Raleigh’s hand snaked in between them, grasping Chuck’s cock in a firm grip.

“Raleigh.” Chuck gasped.

“I knew you’d remember.” Raleigh whispered against Chuck’s lips as he kissed them fiercely. Chuck’s brain was trying to keep up and he broke the kiss off, burying his face in Raleigh’s shoulder, his teeth nipping at Raleigh’s flesh.

“Raleigh…” Chuck gasped again as he shuddered. Raleigh gently took Chuck’s head in his hands.

“Yes, please… now…” Raleigh whispered.

Chuck didn’t need more encouragement, moving with Raleigh as the other presented him with lube. Chuck turned questioning eyes to the other Ranger.

“I’m clean. Haven’t been with anyone.” Raleigh stated softly and Chuck nodded, understanding. He prepared Raleigh with a gentleness which surprised both of them, but the last thing Chuck wanted was to cause the other pain.   
It didn’t take long however before Raleigh couldn’t take anymore and wrapped his legs around Chuck as best as he could, drawing him in closer. 

When Chuck finally moved within Raleigh, it left them both gasping for breath. Chuck knew that he wouldn’t last long, it had been too long for him as well, but he vowed he would make it up to Raleigh after the Breach. Another reason for him to come back.

He moaned his release, collapsing on top of Raleigh as he set his teeth into Raleigh’s shoulder again, a little higher than the last time they had been together, marking the other Ranger as his own.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raleigh and Chuck enjoy their time together, but it ends way too soon... But Raleigh convinces both Chuck and himself about a simple truth. They are not going to die, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone, I'm so thankful for the lovely comments I have gotten over the course of all the chapters, including the last one. I'm glad that my message of hope and love came across and I am thoroughly enjoying myself writing this. I hope everyone will enjoy the next chapter as well :)

It took Chuck a few minutes to regain his senses. Raleigh’s fingers had curled into his hair, gently stroking through them onto the back of his neck, making Chuck sleepy. It was only when he moved to Raleigh’s side that he found Raleigh still hard, his cock jutting up against his stomach.

“I’m such a selfish bastard.” He sighed, mentally slapping himself for not paying more attention to his lover.   
He looked up at Raleigh who didn’t seem to be bothered by that lack of attention. Chuck only had to brush a finger over Raleigh’s skin to make him shiver however.  
The Australian closed his fist around Raleigh’s length, moving at a slow pace, earning moans and whimpers from the other. 

Raleigh turned his head so that Chuck could kiss him. Chuck gladly complied, timing the movements of his tongue to those of his hand. Raleigh brought his arm to rest against Chuck’s back, his fingers digging in firmly.   
He breathed Chuck’s name against his lips as he came, fingernails dragging a trail over Chuck’s back, doing his own marking. 

Raleigh had let himself fall backwards, his arms momentarily without strength, Chuck carefully placed at his side, an arm thrown over Raleigh’s chest, his head resting on Raleigh’s shoulder.

Chuck grew concerned when Raleigh didn’t speak after a few long minutes, looking up towards him, finding his eyes closed. They hadn’t lain together like this, the last time Raleigh had to leave only half an hour afterwards.  
With Yancy. Were Raleigh’s thoughts of Yancy?   
Chuck frowned, he was not good at talking, he didn’t know how to handle this type of situation and it made him feel uneasy.

Raleigh could hear the rustling of sheets, could feel the other man’s nerves practically course through his body. Raleigh opened his eyes, finding Chuck in an upright position next to him on the bed. He sat up himself, bringing up his hand to cup Chuck’s cheek, making him look at Raleigh.

“Are you going to tell me what is wrong, or are you going Chuck Hansen on me?” Raleigh asked with a small smile. Chuck glared at the other, but Raleigh wouldn’t relent, keeping his eyes fixed upon Chuck.

“I’m not good at this.” Chuck confessed.

“You’re far too good at this. You’ve been practicing.” Raleigh stated, and his voice hinted at a bit of jealousy, of wonder about Chuck with other men. It had been five years and although Chuck had been training, been fighting, there would have been time for more pleasurable activities.

“I don’t mean…” Chuck began but then he smiled as he understood what Raleigh was really saying to him. He closed his eyes and turned his head, pressing his lips to Raleigh’s palm.

“I had fun. I was allowed to have fun, right, Ra-leigh?” Chuck curled a hand around the back of Raleigh’s head, keeping him close. Their foreheads touched and Chuck brushed his lips over Raleigh’s.

“They didn’t compare, not in the slightest. ‘t Was always you.” Chuck mumbled softly and that was the truest confession anyone could ever get out of the Australian. Raleigh gathered Chuck closer to him, wrapping his arms around the other’s form.

“I’m glad.” Raleigh smiled and they kissed again, without urgency. Raleigh got up to clean them both up, before slipping underneath the sheets again and wrapping himself completely around Chuck.

“I don’t want to go.” Chuck quietly said as he pulled back a little, so that he was able to look at Raleigh. “I know that we are supposed to be heroes and eager to go and close that fucking Breach, but right now I don’t want to.” 

Raleigh sighed and nodded, knowing full well what Chuck meant. Now that they had found each other again, it was quite certain that it would only last for another couple of hours.   
When reality would set in again and they would have to make that finally assault, or watch the world end. 

“Me neither…” Raleigh confessed to himself as well as Chuck. Just a few hours ago he would have gladly gone down into the water and be a hero. He would have been able to save others with his own death and that would be okay, it would mean that he had mattered. It would have given purpose to his life.

Right now it felt like he had already found that purpose… and he was determined not to let a few Kaiju take that away from him.

“But, you know, I have decided something.” He said as he looked into Chuck’s eyes. “I have decided that I’m not going to die today.”

“How can you be so sure about that? We’re not talking about one or two Kaiju here, Rals.” And Raleigh could swear he heard a bit of fear seeping through in Chuck’s voice. Chuck Hansen was never scared.

“Hey…” Raleigh began as he cupped Chuck’s cheek’s with both his hands, making Chuck look Raleigh in the eyes.

“You’re Chuck fucking Hansen, alright, and you’re not going to die today. You’re not, I won’t let you. We’re going to throw everything we have at those bastards and we’re coming out on the other side, even if I have to drag you there myself.”

Chuck managed a smile.

“Yeah, we’re going to get those fuckers.” The smile turned into a grin and Raleigh sealed that promise with a kiss.  
They dozed off just a little, their adrenaline too high to be able to really sleep, when a knock came on the door.

“Ranger Becket, you’re needed at Gypsy Danger’s bay. She’s ready.” An unknown voice sounded through the door and Raleigh called back that he would be there in a minute. He got out of bed and quickly pulled his clothes on, the overalls which he could discard just as quick if he had to be put in his drive suit.  
Chuck followed him and dressed as well.

They looked at each other in silence before Raleigh opened the door, almost bumping into Herc Hansen on his way out.

“Becket, have you seen…” He began before he spotted Chuck right behind Raleigh. He frowned a little as his son took a step forward so that he was standing right beside Raleigh. 

“Chuck, I was looking for you.” Herc then said to his son and Chuck nodded, gazing to his left towards Raleigh.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Raleigh said earnestly as he nodded to Herc and wanted to walk off. Chuck however didn’t want to let the other Ranger go just like that and took one step, wrapping his fingers around Raleigh’s hand and pulling him back.

“We’re not going to die today, yeah?” He asked in a quiet tone and Raleigh smiled brightly before shaking his head.

“Not if I have anything to say about that.” Raleigh answered in kind and they shared a brief kiss, before Raleigh walked on, trying his hardest not to look back at father and son.

“So, Raleigh Becket…” Herc mumbled as he looked at Chuck, who seemed more happy than he had been in the last five years. 

“Don’t…” Chuck shook his head as tears started to form in his eyes. He wiped them away in anger, he was not going to shed a tear for something that was not about to happen. He was coming back, for fuck’s sake.  
He bent down towards Max and said goodbye to his darling pooch, hoping that he would see him again.   
Then he finally looked at his dad.

“You could’ve done much worse than Becket, son.” Herc sighed softly. He wanted to wrap his son into his arms, but he didn’t know how that would be received, so he settled for trying to say what he had been wanting to say for quite some time now.

“Dad, I know.” Chuck managed a small smile as he wiped at his eyes again. 

He walked off towards the changing room where he would be harnessed into his drive suit. The old metal would seem off against the shiny new black ones of Stacker Pentecost, but Chuck was proud of his army greens, battered as they were.

They were his, Striker was his… whether Pentecost liked that or not.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Breach must be closed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a bit longer than anticipated. I took some time off and now I started writing again. And we're headed towards the Breach... so hold on for the ride and enjoy!

Raleigh was happy to see Mako again and he smiled as they stepped into the riggings. When he joked that he had the worst timing, Mako had to smile as well.   
When the Drift locked them into place, Mako realised that she had a part in Raleigh finally seeing a future for himself, but a larger part still was reserved for Chuck. 

She smiled at Raleigh, happy for him that he had found his place again. They were going to make damn sure that this would not be their last day on earth.   
As both Striker and Gypsy were dropped down onto the ocean floor, it was Chuck’s low voice which made the first comment.

“We can’t see a damn thing out here… what’s going on?”

The four of them felt it was way too quiet, it was going too easy. Heading towards the breach, both Jaegers did not encounter a single Kaiju until Tendo warned Raleigh and Mako about a signal to their right. They turned and found nothing, only to be attacked from the other side.   
It threw both Jaeger and pilots out of balance, while Striker tried to advance forward.

“Three signatures!” Tendo shouted through the comms, leaving both himself and Herc breathless as was what to follow next. Herc was aware that he could loose not only his son, but also their Marshall and four of the best pilots they still had.  
At that moment Newt and Gottlieb launched themselves into the communication centre, babbling about how they could not destroy the Breach with a mere atom bomb. 

“What are you trying to tell us?” Pentecost’ voice scrambled through the comms as the Kaiju were slowly surrounding them.  
Raleigh and Mako had taken a severe hit, leaving Gypsy crippled in its wake. Raleigh bit through the pain, a brief remembrance of what it was like after Knifehead rippling through the Drift, making Mako look up to him in worry. Raleigh just shook his head and the memories left them.

“The Kaiju have an imprinted code… you’ll have to take one down with you… the bomb will not get through the Breach.” 

Newt’s voice left the four of them speechless. How were they going to pull that off? Pentecost and Chuck were faced with the largest Kaiju they had even seen in their entire life, which said something about the sheer size of it.  
In the mean time Raleigh and Mako were doing their best to reach Striker, but their leg was keeping them behind.

“We should clear the path.” Pentecost said to Chuck as he looked at the younger Hansen. “For the lady.”

Chuck instantly understood what the Marshall meant, that this would mean a certain death for the both of them. If they were going to detonate that bomb, not a piece of them or Striker would be found ever again.  
Chuck swallowed heavily.

“No! We’re coming for you, Striker!” Raleigh shouted through the comms, both Mako and he determined to help the other pilots. They had not been able to help the Wei’s or the Kaidonovsky’s, but they were not going to sit by how Striker would have to blow herself up.  
“My dad always said if you have a shot, go for it.” Chuck answered Pentecost, ignoring Raleigh’s cry. It was an answer that would please his father, and Chuck knew that Herc would understand. That Chuck would never say that he loved his father dearly, but this was enough.  
Herc gasped as Tendo touched his shoulder briefly.

Pentecost took the comms, savouring his last words for his adopted daughter. In the mean time Chuck just whispered one word, a name, so softly that only the one who bore that name could hear it.

“Raleigh…”

Raleigh closed his eyes, it was just not fair. He had to loose his brother to get to this stage in his life, to find someone he could care for immensely, only to have it ripped from him again.

“I know.” He managed to say before Pentecost clicked off the comms. Raleigh glanced at Mako, who was having difficulties herself to stay in the Drift. Raleigh knew that he would have to be the one to get through to the Breach and he vowed to himself that if anyone should get out of this alive, it would be Mako.

“Brace yourself.” Raleigh told Mako as the large Jaeger surrounding them kneeled, Mako planting her sword firmly into the soil, so that they would be able to withstand the blast from the bomb.

It came sooner than expected and the shockwave almost threw them off balance, but not enough for them to be thrown against the ground. Mako and Raleigh gritted their teeth, set to close the Breach once and for all. They had a personal score to settle with the Kaiju.

“Now, Mako!” Raleigh raised his fist together with Mako, piercing the Kaiju and taking it down with them, through the Breach, into a universe that was not their own.   
When Tendo remarked that Mako was loosing oxygen, Raleigh made the decision for her, giving her his oxygen and shooting her out of Gypsy in the escape pod without Mako having the chance to protest.

At the command post Herc and Tendo knew that this was Raleigh’s suicide mission. He had gone without oxygen and was now trying to manually override Gypsy’s detonation. Herc knew that he would not see his son alive again, just like Raleigh would not survive.

Only seconds later the Breach collapsed.

There was cheering, but Tendo and Herc did not feel it that way. They watched how Mako’s pod reached the surface and then…

“A second one, sir!” Tendo shouted, smiling. Raleigh, that fucker, had just gone and did the impossible. Again. 

It took a while before they realised there were no vital signs on Raleigh’s pod. Mako was the one who found Raleigh, hugging him tightly until he heaved a few deep breaths, able to hug Mako back.  
They made it, but it wasn’t without loss.

Tendo punched Herc in the arm when the Australian didn’t react immediately. 

“What?” Herc growled, not in the least amused. He had just lost his son and was not in the mood to celebrate.   
Tendo just pointed at the screen, a red dot appearing on it, just north of where Raleigh and Mako had stranded.

“A pod?” Herc asked. He touched the screen for a moment. That could be his son… if Chuck was, if Stacker had… 

“Could it be?” He asked and Tendo smiled.

“Your son’s a tough bastard, if anyone can make it out alive, it’s him.” Tendo answered and Herc immediately shouted over the comms for additional helicopters. He did not inform Raleigh of this, hoping that he would be able to say they found Chuck alive before he brought the news.

When Raleigh and Mako made it back to base, Herc and Tendo were waiting for them. The entire crew had wanted to be there, but they understood that this wasn’t a happy occasion, they had lost too much to celebrate the closing of the breach.  
Tendo stepped forward and embraced Mako, offering the support he knew she would need. They had known each other for some time now and now that her father was gone, she would have to be surrounded by her friends to help her through.

Herc, in a very uncharacteristic move, wrapped his arms around Raleigh, pulling the pilot close.

“I’m sorry, sir.” Raleigh whispered as he lowered his head. How he would have wished Chuck was here to celebrate together with them.

“Don’t be… I have news.” Herc answered as he stepped back, laying his hands on Raleigh’s shoulders to keep the man steady. He had a bit of an idea how invested Raleigh had been in Chuck, and vice versa. 

“We found Chuck.” Herc dared a small smile at the utter relief washing over Raleigh. The American reached out himself, grasping Herc’s arm to steady himself so that he would not land on the ground, his knees buckling beneath him.

“He’s… do you mean that he’s alive?” 

Herc nodded.

“He’s in surgery right now, but the doctors say he has a very good chance of surviving.”

Raleigh’s embrace was not so desperate afterwards.

When Chuck blinked a couple of times, he muttered a curse under his breath when he was shaken a bit roughly. He turned his head slowly, his eyes finding a point to lock on and finding his dad sitting right next to him, a hand on his arm.

“I’m awake…” He muttered as he wanted to raise his arm to rub over his face, but it was quickly pressed down by his father.

“Don’t, Chuck… you’re all wired up. The nurses will help you.” 

Chuck frowned as he heard his father talking, he had no idea what was going on. The last thing he remembered was in Striker, when he was telling Raleigh… 

“Raleigh?” Chuck asked softly and his father gave a small smile.

“He’s just getting some coffee. Wouldn’t leave you out of his sight. The boy’s hardly slept in a week. You were under for more than two weeks, Chuck. But you’re here now, that’s all that matters.” Herc lightly squeezed Chuck’s shoulder as they heard the door click somewhere behind them. 

“Chuck?” A voice asked and Chuck smiled himself, knowing who the voice belonged to. He tried to turn his head, but Raleigh quickly made his way around the bed. Herc left the chair he had been sitting on so Raleigh could take place.

“I’ll go see if I can find one of the nurses.” He mumbled as an excuse to get out of the room, leaving the two men some space.

“You’re awake.” Raleigh stated as he sat down, his fingers immediately searching for Chuck’s hand and holding on. Wonder and relief rang through his voice and Chuck had to frown again. There was something important about what happened to him that he didn’t remember.

“What happened?” Chuck asked as he tightened his grip over Raleigh’s fingers a little. 

“You… Stacker blew Striker up, to make way for us, for Gypsy. He got you out of there in time, we don’t know how. The Breach is closed, Chuck, the Kaiju are gone… when we found you, you were unconscious. They said you would wake up some day, but nobody could tell us when. You scared the hell out of me.” Raleigh whispered those last few words, lowering his head to Chuck’s hand.

“You ain’t getting rid of me that easy, Ray.” Chuck smiled as he leaned down, kissing the top of Raleigh’s head.

“I hope not, I’m planning on keeping you.” Raleigh answered with a deep sigh, slowly sitting upright again.

“Great.” Chuck smiled as his eyes drooped closed again. He barely felt the soft kiss to his lips before falling asleep again.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raleigh takes Chuck home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, you guys, end of the story. Maybe I will revisit this again some day, but for right now, this is good enough :). I hope you enjoy this last one and thank you again for all the support I've received throughout!

It took a week more before Chuck got out of the hospital. Besides a broken leg his physical injuries were minor, which was a miracle in itself. His mental state was another issue to be reckoned with, although Chuck had insisted he was fine.  
Raleigh knew that he would have trouble later, but he would stick by Chuck.  
He would not leave Chuck to fend for his own.

So when Chuck hobbled through the hospital doors and into the main hallway of the Dome, Raleigh was there waiting for him, escorting him back to Chuck’s own quarters.

“Where’s my dad’s stuff?” Chuck asked as he looked around. 

“Your dad moved into the Marshall’s quarters.” Raleigh answered as he dropped Chuck’s hospital bag to the bed, watching how Chuck laid down his crutches and sat down on one of the chairs.

“Oh… right.” Chuck frowned. 

“Raleigh?” He asked and the tone in his voice made Raleigh look up. Raleigh had spent a lot of time in hospital, more even when Chuck had been awake to entertain him. Watching television together, or Raleigh reading from a comic book or even the newspaper when Chuck felt like it.  
Chuck’s commentaries were mostly funnier than the newspaper. 

“Yeah?” Raleigh turned to Chuck and for a moment there he caught a glimpse of the Chuck he had known for just a few days before Knifehead. So he took those few steps to another chair and sat down opposite of Chuck, weary of his broken leg, taking place on his good side, setting his chair so that they were almost beside each other.

Raleigh linked their hands together, using his other to gently caress Chuck’s face.

“They told me that you were the one to detonate Gypsy… you know, down there, in the Breach…” Chuck began to stumble over his words and Raleigh scooted closer, wrapping his arms around Chuck.

“We promised, right, that we wouldn’t die?” 

Chuck nodded into Raleigh’s shoulder, grasping tightly. He lifted his head and gazed at Raleigh before pressing his lips to Raleigh’s, trying to get even closer to him.  
It was like he couldn’t get enough of Raleigh, one kiss melting into another as Raleigh steadied the both of them by taking most of Chuck’s weight as he leaned over. 

“Take me to bed, Raleigh, please…” Chuck pleaded as they briefly parted. 

“Chuck… it’s okay, you don’t…” Raleigh began, but Chuck silenced him with the next kiss, before cupping Raleigh’s jaw to hold him close.

“I do… We’ve wasted too much time already, Raleigh. Do I have to beg?” Chuck managed to stand, hopping on one foot as Raleigh supported him, not knowing what Chuck wanted to do. When Chuck wanted to get down to the ground, Raleigh pulled him up so they were at the same level again.

“Don’t you dare!” He hissed as he wrapped his arm around Chuck to hold him up, taking the few steps towards the bunk bed. He gently sat Chuck down and dropped his arm, walking around so he could lean over Chuck, pressing a soft kiss to Chuck’s lips.

“Now that you’re in bed, would you like to get some sleep?” Raleigh asked with a large smile. Chuck flicked Raleigh’s ear before pulling him close, letting himself fall backwards and pulling Raleigh with him.  
Raleigh was a bit more careful, avoiding Chuck’s leg and scooting the both of them up towards the head end of the bed, so they could be more comfortable.

“Your leg okay?” Raleigh couldn’t help but ask as he glanced down to the cast around the other man’s leg. 

“’M fine, love, really.” Chuck sighed just before Raleigh looked up to him with a small smile.

“Love, huh?” Raleigh asked and Chuck thumped him lightly on the shoulder.

“Don’t get all smug on me, y’know I love ya, big idiot.” Chuck grumbled, trying to look everywhere but at Raleigh’s eyes, feeling shy all of a sudden. He was not used to being open with his feelings and he had just assumed that Raleigh knew how much Chuck cared.

“I just needed to hear it.” Raleigh answered, “I love you too.” 

Raleigh lay down next to Chuck and wrapped himself around the other, kissing him thoroughly and nipping at Chuck’s lip. As the kiss deepened Chuck’s hands roamed underneath Raleigh’s shirt, sighing softly as he finally was able to touch Raleigh’s skin again.

“Off…” Chuck mumbled in between kisses as he tugged at Raleigh’s shirt. Raleigh pulled back just long enough to expose his naked chest and to quickly do the same for Chuck. Raleigh half draped himself over Chuck, avoiding his legs, as they resumed kissing. 

Chuck suddenly made an annoyed sound and held Raleigh to him.

“I can’t move the way I want with that fucking leg. I want to get my hands all over you…” He growled in annoyance as his fingers caressed over Raleigh’s side.

“Ssshhh… I know… we’ll have to find a way then.” Raleigh smiled as he pressed his lips to Chuck’s. “Or maybe, it is time that I get my hands all over you.” 

“What do you…” Chuck began, but then gasped as Raleigh slid lower over his body, every inch of them touching.  
He hooked his fingers behind the waistband of Chuck’s sweatpants and boxers, lowering the both of them and gently taking them off completely before moving back a little up Chuck’s body. It took him less than a minute to loose his own jeans.

Raleigh placed a kiss on Chuck’s stomach before moving lower and wrapping his lips around Chuck’s erection.  
Chuck let out a low moan, bucking his hips only to be held back by Raleigh’s hands.

Raleigh took his time, leaving Chuck gasping for breath as he came. Raleigh quickly stood to clean Chuck up and then lay beside him, ignoring his own need for the moment. Chuck however, would not neglect his lover, urging him to move.  
Raleigh smiled at Chuck’s small pushes and pulls, trying to get him to another position.

“Just tell me what you want, Chuck… you never had difficulties before.” 

Chuck smiled back, ducking his head a little when he noted how Raleigh looked at him. He could not remember anyone gazing at him with such love and it humbled him.  
It was the strangest of feelings.

“Just… turn around, so that I can finally touch you.” Chuck managed to say. Raleigh obediently turned around so that his back was turned to his lover. Chuck’s leg hurt just a little, but he did not complain as Raleigh moved a bit closer, his back against Chuck’s chest.  
The Australian placed his lips on Raleigh’s neck, alternating kisses with light nips, causing Raleigh to hiss his approval.

“I can’t wait to get this cast off, so we can do this proper again.” Chuck mumbled in between kisses. Raleigh turned his head and moved his hand to Chuck’s ass, squeezing it. 

“Being with you is close enough.” Raleigh answered before catching Chuck’s lips in a deep kiss. 

“’T will never be enough.” Chuck whispered against Raleigh’s lips as he wrapped his hand around Raleigh’s cock.  
The blonde gasped as he laid his head back onto Chuck’s shoulder, thrusting into Chuck’s hand and rocking back into him. 

“You look amazing like this. So goddamn beautiful.” Chuck said in between Raleigh’s moans and whimpers.  
He pressed himself as close as he could to Raleigh, enjoying the feeling of his lover’s body against him, loving how Raleigh came undone.

“Chuck…” Raleigh hissed slowly as he came, his entire body shuddering, his hand clamping down over Chuck’s thigh. Chuck mouthed at Raleigh’s neck as the other man came down from his high.  
Raleigh linked their fingers together.

“Hey Raleigh…” Chuck began, and Raleigh hummed that he could hear the other.

“If you’re going to be staying, you’ll have to at least fold your clothes instead of throwing them all over the place, yeah?” Chuck grinned as Raleigh turned his head enough to glance at Chuck.

“You’re asking me to move in, Chuck?” Raleigh asked as he turned around so he could look into Chuck’s eyes. Chuck blushed and ducked his head again, before defiantly gazing back.

“Okay.” Raleigh smiled as he wrapped his arms around Chuck. “Okay.”


End file.
